battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Scout (trait)
Scout is a Star Card featured in Star Wars Battlefront. It is currently the only Trait that prevents the players detection on the scanner. Description *'Level 1:' Firing blasters does not show on enemy scanner. *'Level 2:' Firing blasters and sprinting does not show on enemy scanner. *'Level 3:' Firing blasters and sprinting does not show on enemy scanner and enemies nearby will have their radar scrambled. Overview The Scout is a Star Card trait that is unlocked at rank 15 alongside the Bodyguard and Survivalist traits. It is currently the only trait that has to do with stealth. Essentially having the same effect as the Suppressor from the Call of Duty franchise, the Scout trait prevents enemies from seeing the player on their radar (or mini-map) with the effect becoming more thorough as the trait levels up. This trait is ideal for players who favor to ambush their opponents and traverse the map unnoticed. At trait level 1, you will be able to fire your primary weapon without appearing on the enemy's radar, allowing you to attack and dispatch a target without attracting further attention. At trait level 2, you will be able to sprint without appearing on the enemy radar, allowing you to re-position yourself and traverse the map with less risk of being ambushed yourself and finally at trait level 3, an enemy that comes near you will have their radar scrambled, rendering it completely useless. Tips When using the Scout trait, you want to attack opponents that are unaware of your presence. This usually involves targeting a player who is a lone straggler or working with something away from the rest their team. Since you are likely to attack single opponents only, you want to take blaster specifically geared towards one-on-one combat, like the DL-44, DT-29 or perhaps the CA-87 or DT-12. Avoid high-traffic areas, you are likely to be working alone without support from allies and running into an entire squad of enemies is the last thing you want to happen in that case. If played properly, at maximum trait level, the enemy will never know you are there before it is too late, nor will they have any idea where you will strike from next. If you are playing with a team of friends and have good communication between everyone, you could potentially switch up the strategy a little. Equip everyone with the Scout trait (at least level 2) and have everyone pick the blaster they are most skilled with. With a team of 3-5 players you could arrange a little "commando raid" of sorts by flanking the enemy and suddenly launching an attack from behind or from an otherwise unexpected angle. If executed correctly (and with some luck), a surprise attack like that can allow you to gun down an entire group of enemies before they are able to react. This can be a effective method for clearing out an over-crowded sniper nest, attacking the Uplink in Walker Assault, rading the enemy base in Cargo or ambushing the defenders in Turning Point. Trivia * Prior to the Death Star DLC, trait level 3 would reset the heat level of the player's primary weapon upon scoring a kill. Category:DICE Traits Category:Star Cards in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE)